redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Raggle
. Not my best picture.]]Gender: Male Species: Squirrel Place of Origin: Mossflower Woods Appearance: Young adult black squirrel, slightly tall for his age. Buff and rather tough-looking in build; eyes bely the impression, being a deep, soft brown. Has a fuzzy topknot of fur on his forehead, and an unusually silky and lustrous black tail. Wears a Green tunic with vertical brown stripes, belted with rope. Has several braided-grass bracelets and tailrings, and a necklace of fishbone slivers. Weilds the Sword of Martin. Personality: Not very fond of gore and blood, or of reptiles; this won't affect him before a battle, but it often causes nausea and shock afterwards. Idolizes the Branchbounders and wants to be like them. Intensely loyal to friends, and very obedient. Sometimes is apt to lose his temper when goodbeasts behave in silly or argumentative ways. Very compassionate to those in need. Backstory WARNING! HUGE SPOILERS FROM GINGIVERIAN IN HERE!!!!!!!!!!! Raggle was born in Mossflower Woods to wanderer parents. When he was a Dibbun, his father (whose name was never mentioned) fought to the death with a big adder and lost. The adder came after Raggle and his mother Sedgebrush, but the pair were rescued by Walldoh and Wardah Branchbounder, who killed the adder and took the petrified pair back to their tribe's swamp home. Sedgebrush disliked the dangerous swamp life, and moved her son to Redwall Abbey as soon as he was old enough to travel, despite his protests to the contrary. Raggle made many good friends at Redwall, most notably the hare Shermy and the mousemaid Tings; however, he missed being an unofficial Branchbounder and continued to Idolize them and their vermin-hunting ways. He also continued to wear the striped tunic and woodland ornaments of the tribe, shunning traditional Redwall clothing. Raggle and Tings were among the fire-fighting crew led by Skipper Windryder, and helped to put out the Abbey Roof when lightning set it ablaze. Tings fell off the roof while they were doing so; Raggle caught her, but her sleeve tore from his grasp and she fell to the ground. Miraculously, she survived, thanks to the prompt action of the wildcat Sy Stoneclaw; Raggle was so terrified by this incident that he swore he would never let Tings get hurt again. The incident also served to firmly win him over to Sy's side - when Brother Willow started to verbally abuse her, Raggle had to be forcibly restrained from attacking the old shrew. When Dankfur Clawhook and his crew attacked Redwall, Raggle joined in the battle. He slew Dankfur's pet blacksnake Whiptail with the Sword of Martin - an action which ended the battle rather abruptly, as the vermin fled when they saw the giant monster dead. Brother Willow was slain in the battle, as well; his last request was that his extensive Library be carefully looked after, a duty which a repentant Raggle promised to carry out. Shermy had a vision in which he, Raggle, Tings, Sy, Walldoh, Squirt, and Ayeriss Pinspikes were all named as adventurers. Their mission was to rid the land of Enzi Grexx and his followers. Raggle was also named the one of the questers to bear the Sword of Martin; he went along somewhat reluctantly, and promised to keep his oath to Brother Willow upon his return. During the journey, he slew several marauding vermin, and helped to free the captive Zaikee. Raggle made good on his promise to look after Tings in the final battle against Enzi Grexx. The mousemaid and black squirrel were amoung a small attack force sent to pick off any vermin trying to get around the main flank of the battle. They were set upon by a group of female warriors led by the ferret Moonclaw; during the skirmish, Raggle lost the Sword of Martin in the sea (it was later rescued by otters) and Tings was separated from the main group. When Raggle caught up to her, he found her fighting a losing duel against Akalle Bladewhip the Poisoner. Raggle stepped in and saved her being pushed off a cliff by the vixen, but turned his back to the fox in doing so. He was slashed across the back of the neck by the fox's poison-laced sword, but grabbed the knife from the unconscious Tings and fought back. Akalle slashed him several more times in the ensuing duel, but he managed to pull her blade from her paws and behead her with it before the poison took effect. Because of the type of slow-acting poison that was used, Raggle's death was a rather horrific and ugly one - he tried to get Tings to flee before the poison took him, but was too late. As he died, he lost the Sword of Martin, dropping it over the ledge into the sea. It was retrieved by Sprayrudd, who later became Abbey Champion in Raggle's place. Because he had died next to a flaming building which later collapsed upon him, Raggle's body was never retrieved. The bone necklace he wore was found among the rubble, and buried with the fallen in a mass grave. It was said few other deaths were mourned as long and heavily as his was, as he was the only Abbey Champion known to die in battle. His ghost soon appeared in one of Shermy's dreams, next to that of Martin the Warrior. The squirrel expressed a wish that no one worry about him any longer, and told his friends to remember him as he was, and not how he died. Nonetheless, Tings suffered from nightmares about his death at odd intervals for the rest of her life, and later named one of her sons Raggle II in his memory. Sy Stoneclaw carried out the keeping up of the Abbey Library in his stead, and also had an amulet made of a squirrel carved in obsidian, which she wore about her neck so that Raggle could symbolically "watch over" the Library with her as he had promised. The amulet later passed to her cousin Rivereye after her death. He removed it from its string, and had it - and a similar miniature figure of Brother Willow - affixed permanently in the centerstone above the inside of the Library door. Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Males Category:Goodbeasts Category:Gingiverian Characters Category:Redwallers Category:Squirrels